beastboyshubfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Infobox Help
Infobox is a vital part of a page, especially when it comes to particularly describing a topic on a page along with different types of media and hyperlinks. But, to provide the correct information to readers, details (also called parameters) in an infobox should be filled correctly. Here, let's see how to fill an infobox. Game Series Page In the episode page, you need to note: *The Number Of Episodes In The Series *The Date Of Uploading The First Video Of The Series *The Date Of Uploading The Last Video Of The Series *The Name By Which BeastBoyShub Plays The Game Episodes Episodes is the number of videos relating to their respective series'. BeastBoyShub has every single video arranges and maintained through playlists. To find out the number of videos in the series, type "BeastBoyShub . (For example: If it is about Minecraft, you can search "BeastBoyShub Minecraft"). The playlist will not appear, instead, the most viewed video of the series will appear. Copy the link of that video for further purposes. You should see a "Filter" Option on top of all results, below the search bar. Click on it, and in the second column, you will find an option "Playlists". Click on it, and then, *If the name of the playlist is same the name of the series, it will appear at the top. The number of videos in the playlist is same as the number of videos in the series. Type the value in the "Episodes Field". *If the playlist still does not appear, click on the playlist which features a thumbnail given by BeastBoyShub and has the word "BeastBoyShub" written beside it with a white "Tick" (✓). All the videos will start playing. On the right side, the names of the videos in the playlist will appear. Count the number of videos which feature the name of the series you are working on, and enter the value in the "Episodes Field". *If no playlist appears according to both the above cases, click on the "Filter" option again and click on the "Playlists" option again (only if a cross × appears beside it. YouTube will display the same results on simply typing the name of the series. Again, count the number of videos with the name of the series you are working on, with the word "BeastBoyShub" along with a white tick, and enter the value into the "Episodes Field". Started "Started Field" requires the date of uploading the first video of that series. Follow the rules in the Episodes section and navigate to the first video. The date of uploading will appear below the video title on the view window. Ended "Ended Field" requires the date of uploading the last video of that series. Fill this field only if the last video had been uploaded more than 3 months back. Follow the instructions in the Episodes section and navigate to the last video. Type the date of uploading into the field. Player Name To fill this field, you might be required to watch several videos of the series. Player Name is the "Username" by which BeastBoyShub plays the game. For example the username of BeastBoyShub in Minecraft is "Shubhu" and PUBG is "BeastBo" (formerly "YT_BeastBoyShub"). Game Logo It will be marked in the parameter window as "Image2". Game Logo, as the name suggests, is the official logo of the game. The height of the image may vary, but you should upload images whose breadth is exactly "480px". If the width is less or more, you can adjust it through any photo editing software or application. Otherwise, cropping to a valid size is recommended. The Game Logo should be transparent and a ".png" file. First Video It will be marked as "Image3". If you copied the link of the video as suggested in the first field, you can open a new tab, visit the site and beside the "View Source" or "Locked Page" icon, there is an option symbol. Hover your mouse over that and an option "Add New Video" will appear. Click on it, and the Videos page will open with the Beacon "New Video" over it. Paste the URL of the video on the first field and click "Add". The video will appear on the page. Go to YouTube and copy the name of the video. Go to the editing tab and paste the name of the video there. Move to the beginning of the field and add the text "File:" give a space after the colon. Remember: 'FANDOM removes the symbols ':, [' and '] from the name of the video. So, you may need to clear out the mentioned symbols from the parameters window. Most Popular Video It will be marked a "Image4". Type the name of the series along with the name "BeastBoyShub" and search. After the results appear, click on Filter and click "Popularity". The most popular video will appear at the top, from the series. Copy the link of the video and as directed above, add the video. Do the same as instructed above.